SonAmy: Broken Heart
by Nebula the Hedgehog
Summary: Sonic has asked Amy on a date, but he cheated on her with Sally. Amy wants to commit suicide. Will Sonic realize his mistake and save Amy or is it too late?


**SonAmy: Broken Heart**

Amy was so excited that Sonic had asked her on a date. She was on her way to where her date is. But then, she was shocked at what she just saw. Sonic was kissing Sally on the lips.

"I love you Sonic" Sally said.

"I love you too Sally" Sonic said.

Amy couldn't take it anymore. Her heart was broken into pieces; she runs away crying. She couldn't believe that Sonic lied to her about the date.

The next day; Amy wasn't feeling very well, she couldn't take it anymore. She wants to end her life.

"What's the point of living with no one that loves me? I should leave this cruel world" Amy said sadly. She goes down stairs and went in the kitchen to grab a sharp knife.

"I have to leave a note to my friends" she sighs.

"Please forgive me" she then ran out the door and into the forest.

* * *

><p><em><strong>With Sonic<strong>_

Sonic had forgotten about Amy; he was feeling guilty of asking her on a date and he lied. He was so ashamed of himself for breaking Amy's heart by dating Sally instead of Amy.

"What have I done?" Sonic said in regret.

"I better go check on Amy" he sped off to Amy's house.

As he made to Amy's house; he noticed that her door was wide open. He enters in and looks around to find Amy. He checked everywhere and couldn't find her. But then, he found a note that was on the counter in the kitchen.

_Dear Friends,_

_I can't take this anymore. But please don't feel sad that I'm gone, I just can't live on this cruel world. There's no reason to live without someone to love. But I love you all, except you Sonic. Have a great life with your girlfriend Sally. I hope you're happy that I'm no longer here._

_But I still love you, I will always love you Sonic._

_Amy_

As Sonic finished reading the note; he was shocked that she is going to kill herself. He needed to think fast before she kills herself. He dashed out of Amy's house and into the forest.

* * *

><p><strong><em>With Amy<em>**

Amy was far away from her home. She looks around to be sure no one is here; everything was quiet. She holds up her knife and about to stab herself in the heart but something grabbed her wrist.

"Don't do it Ames!" the person said as it gripped her wrist from trying to kill herself.

"Let go Sonic. You broke my heart into pieces. I'm leaving this cruel world" Amy tries to move the knife that was inches to her heart but Sonic was too strong. Pretty soon she gives up and falls down to her knees, dropping the knife. She did not care if Sonic held her close to him.

"Why?" Amy mutters.

"Amy….."

"Why did you lie to me? And don't try to give me an excuse because I saw everything yesterday" Amy sobs hard. Sonic felt guilty for lying to her that he was dating Sally. He soon felt like crying for what he had done to Amy.

"Amy, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it" Sonic said as he pulled her close and nuzzled on her neck. Amy didn't care.

"Damn you. I saw you kissing Sally and said 'I love you too Sally.' How could you do this to me? You broke my heart too many times" Amy said as she continues crying not looking at Sonic.

"I lied, I don't love her. Please forgive me Amy" Sonic begged as he stroked her quills.

"I don't forgive you anymore Sonic. I've wasted so many years of trying to impress you. But all you do is run away, never show up on dates, treat me like crap, and never showed your feelings to me. I'm just a stupid girl to fall in love with you" Amy said sadly.

"Amy don't say that, you're not stupid. And I'm sorry for breaking your heart. I'm sorry for loving Sally instead of you. I was a dumb idiot. I don't love Sally anymore, she was a selfish princess. I was stupid to love her. Please Amy, forgive me" Sonic begged as tears were sliding down his cheek. Amy turns around to look at Sonic.

"Why forgive you? How can I trust you Sonic?" Amy asked.

"Amy…" Sonic leaned in to her and kissed her soft lips and wraps his arms around her. Amy struggles to get free from his grip, but she gives up and kissed back. She could feel her broken heart putting the pieces back together. She then felt his tongue asking for entrance. She then opens her mouth to let his tongue explore her mouth. She tasted like strawberries and his tastes like mint. Pretty soon they needed air. So they pulled apart to breathe.

"Amy, I love you with all my heart" Sonic said.

"Oh, I love you too Sonikku!" she hugs him. He blushed but then hugs her back.

"My Rose" Sonic said as he nuzzled her cherry scented quills.

"….Sonikku…." Amy purred softly.

Amy's broken heart was healed by her love, Sonic the Hedgehog. Sonic promises that his rose will never wilt again. He'll be sure that he will love her with all his heart.

**The End**


End file.
